


2hee | insta-memories

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunhee looks through his photos and thinks about California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2hee | insta-memories

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this instagram photo: https://www.instagram.com/p/-tjeZ5vPE2/?taken-by=gunheenim

Gunhee rolled over on his bed and grabbed his phone. He knew he should get up and do things (like the pile of dishes in his sink), but he couldn’t bring himself to get off the bed. A quick glance out the window reminded him that the sun had long since gone to sleep, and a quick glance towards the other side of the bed reminded him that his puppy had too. The dog was sprawled out where Heechul slept when he came over: right in the middle of the bed. Gunhee gently pushed Gunbbang over a bit so he had a bit more room, a tactic that never seemed to work with Heechul.

 _You should do the dishes,_  a voice in his head told him.

 _In five minutes,_  Gunhee replied.

He pulled up the photos app on his phone and started looking through old memories. There was that great shot of his kitchen from a week earlier: the sun shining through the small window, the counters gleaming from their fresh wash. 

There was the photoshop he’d found of Heechul as a girl. Gunhee chuckled to himself: sometimes the fans said they couldn’t tell if such photos were photoshopped or real, and Gunhee had to agree with them. Ryeowook found the weirdest things on the internet and decided that Gunhee needed to see all of them; Gunhee still wasn’t quite sure why.

Then he found photos from the California trip he and Heechul had taken a few months before. Gunhee nodded appreciatively. He looked damn good in all of these photos: all of those extra nights at the gym at paid off. He looked at his tanned muscles and tattooed shoulder as he pointed proudly towards the Pacific Ocean. The next photo had him and Heechul standing next to each other: while Gunhee wore a tank top and shorts, Heechul wore a long-sleeved tee and jeans. 

_“Aren’t you going to be hot?” Gunhee had asked.  
_

_“I’m always hot,” Heechul replied with a devilish grin.  
_

_Gunhee just rolled his eyes._

He found photos of their toe hearts, of the bright blue waters outside their hotel, of the random squirrels Heechul had decided to befriend, of the cacti they spotted on their drives, of their airport selcas with their matching haircuts. Gunhee rubbed his short dark hair. He’d cut it because he needed a change, but he did miss his longer blonde hair.

_Oh well, it’ll grow._

California had been fun. They’d run around for a solid week with no real agenda. Heechul had wanted to go to UCLA, so they went to UCLA. Gunhee had wanted to get In-N-Out, so they got In-N-Out. Heechul had wanted to pet the squirrel, so Heechul attempted to pet the squirrel. It had been exhausting, but enjoyable.

And then, they’d come home from a long day of wandering around in the sun and collapse onto the plush hotel bed. Heechul would flop out in the exact middle, and Gunhee would be too tired to shove him over. Instead, he’d sprawl out next to him, his legs on top of Heechul’s, Heechul’s arm on his chest, and they’d fall asleep like that. It was always easier to sleep without their pets demanding their own space.

Gunhee found a photo he hadn’t uploaded yet and clicked the icon to send it to instagram. He smiled while typing out the caption and was already planning their next vacation.

_In 2015, together with my dear friend we traveled to US, piled memories^^_

And then, because he could, he added:

_#BeggarLikeMemories_


End file.
